Fairy tail high
by Pikagirl1011
Summary: Lucy starts her first year at fairy tail high. She meets an old friend she hasn't seen in years but she is not to happy with him at first but quickly realizing she still has feeling for the damn boy Natsu Dragneel. She has to deal with falling in love with what she think is a cure but in the end realizes why she has it. Sorry for being so vague was never very good at summarizing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is the first time I've really wrote one of these fan fictions so I would like to have both good and negative comments so i could get better with my writing.**

 **Prologue**

 _On a cold autumn night a little blonde girl will meet a dragon that will change her life._

 _A little blonde was running though the hall to the room where her mother was in. " mommy, Virgo told me you wanted to see me right away." she said while opening the big oak doors. A very pretty lady had her back towards the door and turned around to see the little girl. " Lucy, my dear i have some one i want to meet." when she said that a little boy with pink hair popped his head out from behind her mother. " Do you remember the stories i told you about the dragon?" she asked her daughter. Lucy's eyes started to sparkle and the excitement in her started to rise. " Yeah mommy the stories about Igneel the king of the fire dragon!" Lucy yelled. The little pink hair boy looked shocked about how excited the little girl was and said " you know my dad?" Lucy couldn't hold her excitement anymore and grabbed the little boys and said " your a dragon?! Come on dragon boy i want to hear all about you " "Lucy calm down. First of all his name is Natsu Dragneel and he will be spending a week with us cause his dad has to go on a business trip." Natsu didn't know what to think of the blonde girl in front of him. Lucy jumped with glee and she grabbed Natsu's hand. She pulled him towards the door with the biggest smile on her face when she said "Come on Natsu lets play!" Natsu didn't resit and followed her out the door._

 **Chapter one**

 **(Lucy's P.O.V)**

I walked down the street of Magnolia towards my soon to be new school. I sighed why is my dad now making me go to regular school. I mean I was home schooled by Capricorn every since I was eight. But that was probably cause of the curse she has and her dad didn't want anyone to know about it, so he hid her away until he couldn't deal with her anymore. I slapped my self in my face and said " Come on Lucy you can do this!" Trying to cheer myself up. I mean come on i look pretty good with my new pink zip up sweatshirt with a white tank top and black skinny jean. I wore my hair in low pigtails . Man i should be at the school soon right? Or am I lost! But I made it to the school and saw the sign 'FAIRY TAIL HIGH' yep this is the place. It looks normal enough to me. I opened the door to have someone knocking me to the ground. "Ugh Damn it I lost the Stripper." i heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see a pink haired boy, right away the little boy i used to play with popped into my mind. That is when we made eye contact with his onyx eyes. "Watch where your doing Blondie." he said while getting up and brushing off the dust from falling. I was shocked he said something like that when he ran into me and i got upset and said " damn dragon boy, maybe you should watch where your going cause this was your fault." He looked shocked that she stood up to him or something. " What did you just call me?" That is when i realized i just called this random boy what i used to call Natsu. Hopefully he actually didn't hear me but whatever i opened the door again and said " you heard me!" and i stormed right into the school to find the principles office. I could sense the boy watching her while she walked into the school and turned the corner. I ended up in front of the principles office and calmed myself down before i opened the door. " Hello i'm Lucy He-... Star." The man behind the desk looked old enough to be her grandpa. " Hello Lucy, I'm Makarov and i will be your principle starting Monday. I wanted to meet you today so that you have your school uniform and class schedule." "Thanks Sir, I'm excited to be a student here." "Your not just a student here. Your one us now so consider us as a big family." he smiled. For some reason that pulled at her heart string probably cause she has never really felt like she belonged anywhere after her mom passed away. Oh shit she realized she had to calm down or else her secret will come out. I started to back up and grabbed my uniform and said " well thanks for giving me my stuff for tomorrow and i will uh.. See you Monday sir." She ran out of the office with the stuff in her hands.

 _Lucy pulled her hood up and ran out of the school hoping that she wouldn't run into anyone. But what she didn't realize was the pinkette saw her running out of the school in a hurry and drop some piece of paper. He walked over to the piece of paper and noticed it was her class schedule. "huh looks like i have class with the new student." He walked into the school to drop the schedule off in the office._

I ran all the way to my new apartment. I unlocked the door quickly and slammed the door shut. I tried to catch my breath while i walk to the mirror. I pulled my hood down relieving to wolf like ears. Damn this curse I thought.. Every time i get to overwhelmed with emotions these damn ear pop out and if it gets supper bad even a tail pops out. I sighed. This is why i need to be careful at school Monday or else things could be bad. Once i calmed myself down my ears turned back to what they should look like. I looked at all the boxes i had to unpack still, well it was nice Virgo did most of the work for me. After i was all done with unpacking i sat down on the couch and turned on some anime. " Man i can't wait til the next episode of Naruto come out" I said excitedly. I heard loud knocking on my door. When i went to go see who i could be. When i opened the door i saw the pink haired boy standing outside my door. I glared at him. "What are you some kind of stalker or something?" he looked confused to see me opening the door but yelled "What did you just call me?!" "YOU HEARD ME!" i replied. That is when the door across from my apartment opened and a boy with raven black hair opened it and said " What are you doing IDIOT! Quit bothering my neighbors and get in here so we can start the match, Loke and Sting are already online." "What did you call me stripper?" the pinkette replied as he turned around and followed the other boy inside. UGH i don't know why he bothers me so much probably cause he resembles Natsu. "I'll never forgive him" i whispered to myself. I decided to watch my anime and go to bed.

 **Ok so this chapter is going to be short but it will be alot better once Lucy starts school but if you like what i have so far please comment of if i am missing something like detail i will try better next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **(Lucy's P.O.V)**

Its Monday morning and I am putting on my first school uniform. I mean, at least its a fashionable plaid red skirt with a tie to match. It also has a white button down shit and a black vest with the school emblem on it. I put my hair up in a half side pony tail. " Okay Lucy you can do this" I said to myself. Oh yeah i should take the medicine lady Grandine gave me. Its apposed to help to keep me from having one of my little fits. I should look at my class schedule. I grabbed my backpack to try and find my class schedule but it was nowhere to be found. I even trashed my apartment just to find it. I looked at the time and it said 7:35. Shit if i have to go to the office to get a new schedule printed i would of had to left minutes ago. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. "I can be late to my first class!" I was halfway to school when i biffed it right in front of some restaurant named Fairy tail. I have no time to think about the pain and started running again. Hopefully no one saw that I thought to myself. I made it to the school by 7:50. Okay i have plenty enough time to get my schedule. Once i made it to the office and asked the receptionist if i could get a new one. "Whats your name sweetie?" "Lucy he-.. Star." I replied. " Oh Lucy someone found it outside so they brought it in for you. Here you go." She handed me the folded up piece of paper. "Oh really?" I sighed with some relief until i realized that i just trashed my apartment looking to the dang thing oh well at least i don't have to waste time for it to print out. I walked out of the office and started to look for my first class room. I must of looked at the paper to long or something cause i run into something. I looked up to see a girl with scarlet hair. She look at me like i was going to die. "Oh i'm sorry! I just cant find my class.." i said quickly scared for my life, but suddenly after i said that she seem like an angel that wouldn't hit a fly. " Oh you must be new here. I'm Erza Scarlet. What class room do you need i will show you where it is." I must of just imagined her glaring at me cause she is so nice. " Oh its room 320 A" i replied. "Oh your class room is right next to mine. Lets get going or else we will be late." She started walking and i followed her. We stopped right in front of a class that was being really loud. Erza opened the door and we saw the pink haired boy and my neighbor almost getting in a fist fight. But wait aren't they friend I thought to myself. I could sense the anger seeping out of Erza. She slowly walked up to the two boys and clashed the skulls together with a loud clunk. "Is this how we act in school." She yelled. They were both rubbing there heads. The pink one stood up and said " Come on Erza you know this ice princess started..." before he could finish Ezra gave him the death glare which stopped him dead in his tracks. "Natsu were you trying to blame this all on gray?" Once she said his name i couldn't help but look shocked. He started to back away with his hands up while saying " uuhh... No what i said was sorry for troubling you Erza.. and we won't do it again.." Erza smiled and said "good" and walked back towards me and said " Mr. Clive will be here shortly to tell you where he would want you to sit." Erza walked out of the room and you could sense the tension ease up a little. About a minute later a tall man with red hair and a 5 o'clock shadow. " Okay everybody take your seats.." Then he looked at me. "Oh yeah i forgot, we have a new student starting here today Lucy please sit in the open seat next to Dragneel. Natsu raise your hand so she knows where to go." I looked towards the class hoping that maybe just maybe it was my neighbor who has that name cause then if its the one with the pink hair then.. then it has to be the Natsu i know.. but deep down i already know it is going to be pinky there. There he was with his hand up in the air with an annoyed look on his face. Then i noticed i would be in the back corner blocking his view of the window. Yep thats Natsu for you. I set my backpack on the side of the desk. "Okay everyone pop quiz time get your pencils out and ill be passing out the paper. Oh but Lucy i don't expect you to take it if you don't want to." A lot of people looked at me enviously " um.. Its fine ill take it.." i said while looking down. " okay if you say so" he handed me my quiz. " Okay I'll have these graded by tomorrow and these will be the deciding factor for who your partners will be for the next project we do." The rest of history went by fast probably cause i already knew what they were learning. That is only because Capricorn always loved his facts about history. So I spent most of my time looking out the window daydreaming.

I must of lost track of time because it was already lunch time. Everyone started to file out of the class room to go to the cafeteria. Hmm i'm not to hungry maybe ill wander around this period. I wandered the hall until i came across a stairwell that went to the roof. I opened the door. It was beautiful up here you could see the whole town. I decided to stay up here and look at the sky.

 **(Natsu's P.O.V)**

"Man where are you going?" Gray said. "I'm going to eat at my secret spot so don't follow me." I said while running out of the cafeteria. I rushed upstairs to the roof and swung the door open with the rush of fresh air hitting my nose with a hint of something that smelled really good and familiar to me. I looked around to find that blonde girl standing up here daydreaming. Damn it some one found my secret spot.. Man this girl looks so familiar. Who is she again... I started to rub my head and looked at her hard. I know her but from where. Man this is really pissing me off. All of a sudden i walked up to her and said "Do we know each other?" She turned around and looked upset for some reason. "No Dragon boy we don't!" She yelled at me and walked away. Why did she look like she was going to cry after i said that I thought to myself. Wait! What did she call me? Dragon Boy? I feel like some one used to call me that whenever they got mad at me but who? Ugh now i'm even more pissed off then i was before. She is in my class, what is her name again... Lucky? no Lisa.. No.. damn it what is her name now I thought to myself.

 **(Lucy's P.O.V)**

That jerk cant even remember me.. even after all the times he stayed at my house. I went to the bath room to splash water into my face to try to calm myself down or else. The water did the trick i thought as i walked out. now that i think of hit when he said i was more upset then angry. I sighed and headed back to the class room only two classes left and i will be home free. I opened the door to see only one person is back from lunch so far. She had long wavy blue hair pulled out of her face with a yellow headband. She turned around to see who walked into the room. " Oh hello. I'm Levy." She smiled. " Hi I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you." I notice her reading a strategy guide for Final Fantasy 10. "Oh i love that game!" I said excitedly. She looked shocked. "I know right but after 10-2 it kind of went down the drain." I grabbed her hand and said "finally some one who knows my language." We both laughed and kept talking about what our favorite games where and what systems we liked to play on the most. " Hey could i get your number just if i need help with the game and cant find out how to do it with my guide her i can just ask you?" Levy said while handing me her phone to type it in for her. "yeah sure." I grabbed the phone started to put my number into it when people started to walk in from lunch. I finished by the time Natsu walked in and said to Levy "text me later so i can save your number to my phone." I walked to my desk ugh my last two classes of the day is chemistry and gym. They went fast cause in chemistry all we did was write notes and in gym we talked about our fitness test we have to take starting tomorrow.

On the walk home i picked up some groceries so i could cook supper. By the time i got home i got a text from Levy 'Hey whats up?' ' not much just got back home about to turn on some music and clean and cook supper' I went to go put on some music on before i started to clean. I decided to put my Nightmare CD into the DVD player and walked back to the kitchen. I checked my phone one more time to see if levy texted back. ' your are going to make a good wife someday lol' I laugh and replied 'ha ha i would have to get a boyfriend before that would ever.' I kept texting while i was cleaning but after a little while she had to do to work so we stopped. I decided i was going to cook some spaghetti. Once it was all done i realized that i made way to much.. I started to dish out an plate i heard some one knock on the door. Huh? i wonder who it is. I opened the door to see Gray and Natsu standing there. "Yo, Mr. Clives wanted me to drop off the notes you needed for class." Grey said while handing me a stack of paper. I heard a loud growl. "Come on grey I'm hungry lets go get food." Natsu pleaded. "I don't have enough money to keep feeding somebody like you." that made me think about all the spaghetti i have and i don't want it to go to waste. " Um if you guys are hungry i just made dinner and i accidentally made to much." "Sweet Thanks Lugi.." Natsu said while walking in. Huh? What did he call me.. LUGI? "It is Lucy not Lugi." I replied while following them. They both stopped and looked back at me shocked. That is when i realized my A7X was still playing. " I never thought a girl like you would listen to hard rock." said Grey "well don't judge a book by it's cover." i replied with a smile, Grey nudged Natsu. "Come on you guys lets eat" after i said that Natsu had a big smile. Man i was lucky i dish out my plate before they came or else i wouldn't of had any, but man i didn't think teenage boys could eat so much and it was mostly just Natsu. At least i'm not wasting the food i cooked I thought. . "Man that hit the spot." Natsu said while rubbing his tummy. "Yeah your a pretty good cook Lucy." "yeah Luce." i couldn't help but blush. "Who were you cooking for cause i mean you had enough to satisfy that black hole over there." Grey pointed to Natsu. " Oh well.. I was actually just cooking for myself but for some reason i always cook for an army it seems. Ha ha. " "Wow Natsu you found your feature wife." "Shut up Stripper." I started to blush harder i even noticed blush a little before he turned his head away from me. I need to calm down now or else.. huh wait why does Natsu keep calling Grey stripper? "So Natsu why do you call Grey stripper?" "Oh you will know soon enough." Natsu replied. Grey all of sudden grabbed Natsu by his collar and said " What do you mean by that punk?" "GREY WHERE DID YOUR SHIRT GO?" I yelled " Huh not again." Grey nonchalantly let go of Natsu's collar to look for his shirt. We all started laughing. " Well I got to go do something so ill see you later Lucy, and Natsu ill talk to you when we play call of duty." I walked to the door expecting Natsu to leave with him. But he seem to stay behind "Aren't you going too?" I asked. "Nah i don't have to be on till 8 Luce so i am going to stay here a little longer. Why did you get mad at me when i asked if i knew you?" he asked me. I sighed if he cant even remember the promise he made me then i guess i shouldn't hold it against him so much we were just kids. but i guess i can still be a little upset he meant a lot to me.. "If you cant remember me then it is not a big deal... Have you heard that Avenged is going to be coming here next month?" trying to change the subject. "What really! We should totally go!" Success but wait is he asking me to go with him? " oh I thought you would bring one of your friend with you." " well i am silly. What do you think i would just eat your food and not to consider you a friend also you are the only other person i know who likes Avenged. So what do you say?" "Um-mm sure Natsu ill go with you if you want i can order the tickets." " Okay ill pay you back then." Natsu smiled and looked at the time. " Oh shoot i got to get to my place Ill see you later Luce." "Nighty night Natsu." Once he left i could help but think that i would of been screwed if i didn't take my medicine today or else my secret would of been out. ugh. At least the medicine works this was a perfect test for it too. I did my homework and went to bed right away. I opened my bedroom window and laid down.

 **well I hope you guys like this chapter better. Also next chapter i am going to try to do more of Natsu's P.O.V**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Natsu's P.O.V)

Once I left grey's apartment at 11pm from playing call of duty. I headed to the elevator and pushed the up button. I was on the 5th floor in an instant it seem. Ugh i should take the stairs because the damn elevator gives me motion sickness. Oh well. I opened the door and yelled "Happy where are you buddy?" But he didn't come out of hiding so I looked around for him. That's when I realized that my patio door was open. I ran out to see if he was on the balcony. Shit did he jump! That's when I heard a meow from below. I looked down to see he was on the next floor balcony. I jumped down with no hesitation and grabbed the little blue cat. "You scared me half to death happy." I lectured the cat. That's when I realized how I am going to get back up with a cat in my hands. I looked at the balcony door and thought well I could just walk through the apartment like a ninja. Yeah i can be a ninja. I tried to open the door. Yes it's unlocked. I walked through the dark apartment with happy trying to be quite. I tripped over something on the floor. With a loud thud I hit the floor. Shit! I saw the lights go on in the bedroom. "Look it's not what you think... Lucy?" I looked at the person in the door way. A blonde girl with black shorts and a pink tank top on, but there were dog like ears on top of her head. Yeah that's Lucy.. "What do you think you're doing breaking into my apartment! How the hell did you get in anyway? What are you looking at?" That's when she realized I was staring at her ears. She covered her head looked like she was trying to think of an excuse of what was on her head. But all she could say was "Never mind that right this second Idiot why are you here? OH is that.. Happy?" Huh how did she know about happy only 3 people know about him? That's when the blue cat walked up to and started to snuggle up to her. Lucy bent down and picked up the ball of fur. "How do you know happy?" I asked her. The cat meowed and Lucy laughed "yeah I know dragon boy over there is a big idiot. He even forgot who he got you from." I was all sorts of confused. "What the hell is going on here? First of all you have dog ears and second of all you know happy and third who are you calling an idiot?" "Natsu all I'm going to say is that I was the one who gave you happy and for the ear if you keep it a secret then I will explain why I have them." "Okay but wait you gave happy to me?" "That is something you are going to have to remember yourself." That's when we sat down and she told me the story behind her ears. Apparently Lucy had a very bad illness and the only way she could have survived was for someone with magical powers to give her some of their magic. Well the person who did so was a wizard who used their magic to transform into other animal and spoke with them. Well short story is whenever Lucy gets too excited and or scared the ears pop out and she can talk with animals. "Man it's like I'm cursed or something. My doctor doesn't know how long this will keep happening I will probably be able to talk with animals forever but she thinks the ears are a short term affect." "Wow you are so cool I wish I could talk to animals! That would be cool right happy!" She started to get teary eyed. "What's wrong Lucy? I mean what I said don't worry about your defects but use them to your advantage also if your embarrassed about those ears then I will look out for you and make sure no one else find out." I said proudly. Lucy wiped her eyes and smiled "thanks Natsu." I didn't leave her apartment till probably 2 am. Once I got home I couldn't help but think about her trying to remember her cause she says she was the one who gave me Happy. I laid in bed to try to get some sleep. Happy jump on me and laid on my chest and we fell asleep.

 _I turned the corner to try and find her. Man where did she go I thought. Then I heard a whimper from inside the closet. I opened the door to see a blonde girl about the same age as me. "Get away from me dragon boy!" She yelled at me. "Look here I'm sorry for hurting you feelings.. I mean come on you 8 why are you crying over me leaving?" "Shut up Natsu."_ _Come on Heartfilia I didn't mean to hurt your feeling. I'm sorry but I have to go home tomorrow. How about I do something nice for you?" I said to her. She wiped her eyes and said "do you promise you will never forget me? And if something happens to me you will be the one to save me.." I puffed out my chest and said "of course I promise to never forget you and to save you when needed." I smiled. The blonde got up and hugged me. I couldn't help but blush I mean she believes so much into me being a dragon that she wants me to protect her. When I was about to leave her family estate she gave me a package. "This is so you don't forget me Natsu." She smiled and kissed my cheek. I started to blush hard and said "don't give me cooties! But thanks ill open it on the train." He smiled. "Be careful with that and what is in there is fragile ok." We wave good bye._

I woke up at 7 o'clock hmm maybe Lucy has some breakfast for me to eat. I got dressed in my black jean with a black tie. The red button down shirt with a black vest with the school emblem on it. I heard a knock on my front door. "Hey idiot do you have any cereal?" Grey said when I opened to door. Hmmmm. "Come on Grey let's see if Luce has anything we can eat." He looked at me with a confused look on his face when I went to my balcony. "Come on man lets go through the back door to scare the shit out of her." We made it through the back door. We could hear her in the kitchen. She was humming. Man she looks kind of cute in the school uniform and a frilly black apron on. Shit she is turning around. "Natsu I told you not to just barge in! I mean you don't know if I was have naked or something!" She glared at me. "Who would cook bacon half naked?" I laughed. "Ugh but finally you guys got here I mean we are going to be late if we don't hurry and eat." She sighed

Lucy's P.O.V

"Really Natsu you forgot before you left last night I told you that you and grey could come over for breakfast?" I asked. "Yeah I guess so. Ha ha." Natsu laughed Grey hit him on his head and said "Man you are a real idiot." We all laughed and walked to school together. Man I never thought I would be here with Natsu again. I couldn't help but have a huge grin on my face. "What's up with the creepy grin?" Natsu asked. Ugh same old Natsu. "Shut up Natsu. I guess. I won't cook you guys dinner tonight." I said teasingly. "No I'm sorry Luce puhhh-lease make us food tonight." Natsu begged. "Okay okay fine since your begging ill cook for you but tomorrow you will have to fend for you got it. I don't want you to make a habit of eating all my food." I laughed, but secretly I wouldn't mind having people to eat with every day. We were outside of school when I saw levy. I ran up to her leaving Natsu and Grey behind. "Hey levy did you bring that book for me? I brought the first volume of fruits basket for you." I smiled. "Yeah." She said while leaning in closer. "Why did you walk to school with Natsu and Grey?" She whispered "huh oh well Grey's apartment is right across the hall from mine and Natsu's is above mine. So we thought we might as well walk to school together." I replied. She laughed and slapped my back "Okay if you say so. Or maybe you like Natsu... I see how you look at him." Levy teased. I couldn't help but blush. "No that's not it levy... I mean.. I have known him for a long time... and shut up!" After I said that levy was in a full blown laugh. "Levy!" Two boys said as they ran towards her. "Oh are these your friends that you were talking about last night?" I asked. She sighed "yeah. I'll see you in class. Don't forget tomorrow after school we are going to meet up with Erza and some other fairy tail students." She waved goodbye and went to the boys. I think their names are jet and dory.

Natsu's P.O.V

Man school is going by fast. I mean it's already lunch. Grey and I walked to the cafeteria, it seems like he has been texting someone a lot. "Who you texting? I mean you hate texting." I asked. "Lucy.." For some reason it pissed me off that he is talking to Lucy but I don't even have her number. "Oh so what are you talking about?" I asked. "Why are you so mad? I mean she is just asking what to cook for dinner or are you mad she texted me or wait do you not have her phone number. Man you're already whipped and you don't even have her number. Ha-ha" grey laughed. "Shut up Grey! It's not like that I mean why do you have her number?! Am I not her friend too I should have her number too." I said angrily. "Well I'm going to my secret spot I'll see you later Grey." I ran to the roof. Hopefully Lucy is up there again because then I can get her number. I opened the door and saw her looking up at the sky again. "Yo, how is your second day of school?" I asked "it's good I already made many friends Levy, Erza, Mirajanne, Bisca, grey and you. It feels like everyone at this school is my family. Cause I mean you guys welcomed me with open arms. Ha-ha sorry I'm just ranting again." "No Lucy never forget you are one of us now so we will be there for you no matter what." "Thanks Natsu. Oh yeah can I get your number I forgot to get it this morning." Yes she asked me for my number that's like a 100 time better ha-ha, I thought to myself. "Oh yeah here." We switched phones and I put my number in hers but once she was almost done with hers I got a text. She finished putting it in and handed it to me right away. "Oh you got a text from Lisanna. I have to go meet up with levy and Erza so I'll talk to you later." She said quickly and ran back into the building. I opened the text 'hey Natsu. I miss you... we should meet up again.. And maybe go see the a7x concert. What do you say?' Shit did Lucy see this? But I have missed Lisanna and I did date her for 3 years. Hopefully Lucy doesn't get the wrong idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy's P.O.V

I ran to the spot i was supposed to meet up with levy and everyone else. I was the first one there until Mira came. Her beautiful long silver hair shining in the sun light. She walked up to me. "Hey Lucy. You excited for tomorrow?" "Yeah i can't wait! We're going to shop till we drop right?" I replied. Then behind me Erza said "yeah we are! We are going to get some cute outfits and i want to stop and look at the sword shop if you guys don't mind." Mira shook her head but i was excited for that and said "I would love to go!" Levy laughed "Man lu are such a tom boy. But you sure don't look like one." Then they all started to laugh at me. "Hey come on you guys i mean yeah but you don't have to laugh." I pouted. But that just made us all laugh. Jallel and Laxus walked by. Erza and Mira went off with them. Well what do you think of course they want to be with their boyfriend i would probably want to be with my boyfriend if i had one? But I and levy talked the rest of lunch. The rest of the day went fast again. When i was about to leave school I'd heard a voice from behind me. "Yo you are looking pretty good in that uniform." I turned around to see some creepy guy right behind me. Then he grabbed my hand and pushed me against the wall. I looked at his clothes and they weren't our school uniform. Also he didn't look like he was a teacher here.. Oh no someone please help me. I tried to get away from him. "Umm i need to get going." But no such luck. He was still holding on to my wrist. Shit this is not good I'm getting scared if I'm getting scared my ears might change. I shoved him to try to get him off guard. He stumbled back a bit but grabbed my hand again. "Now we got a problem." He said angrily. "What do you think you're doing let her go" Natsu said while grabbing the creeps shirt. Then Erza was behind him and everyone else was with her. The man escaped from Natsu's grasp. He got away. I couldn't help but cry. Natsu placed his jacket over my head and hugged me. I cried in his arm. "Natsu you should take her home and we will investigate who that guy was." Erza command. Natsu nodded and lead me home. On the way he asked me "are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" "My wrist hurts a little but other than that he just scared me. Thanks Natsu for the jacket." I replied. Natsu stopped in front of me. His onyx eyes staring in to mine. "Don't thank me i promised i would help you keep it a secret. And." He stopped mid-sentence because something caught his eyes. I turned around to see a girl that resembles Mira but with short hair. I could tell he wanted to go talk to her. "Natsu go talk with her. I'll be fine to go the rest of the way home by myself. I'll go get dinner ready. But ill return you jacket when you come over ok?" I said while walking away. "But.." I just waved and ran home. Once i got to my door i saw an envelope taped to it. I grabbed it and rushed inside and locked the door. Once i got in i could feel fur rubbing my legs. I looked down hoping that it was just happy who got in somehow. But no it's my tail. Shit. Luckily i am home. I walked over to the patio to see the little blue cat was standing at the door. "Happy what are you doing?" I asked. "I was wondering if you have any fish." The little blue cat replied. "Yeah come on in." He pranced in all happily and said "aye sir." I laughed. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a fish from the fridge. "Here you go." Happy started to eat but stopped and asked "what happened your ears and tail are out?" "It's nothing. Make sure you eat all the fish, okay?" "Aye sir" he said happily. I went into my room to change out of my uniform i put on a white frilly skirt and a blue tee shirt. I went back out and happy had already finished the fish. I cleaned it up and gave him a bowl of milk. "Well let's start dinner." I said. Yeah i got to side track myself.

An hour later i looked at all the food i made... umm i don't even think having Grey and Natsu could finish all this food. I am even making a cake. But at least my tail is gone. A few minutes later i heard a knock on the door. I could hear a lot of people outside of my door before i opened it. To my surprise Erza, Laxus, Jallel, Mirajanne, Grey, and Levy. "Hey we wanted to make sure you're okay" Erza said. "Uh yeah I'm fine. If you guys want to come in and eat i made plenty. I also have cake i just need to frost it quick." They all filed in to my apartment. "Where is Natsu?" Grey asked. "Oh uh he left." I could see them all starting to get mad so i lied "yeah he thought he should look for the creep since he probably got a better look then all of you so once he dropped me off he ran out to look for him. He should be back soon." The tension in the air disappeared. The ding from the oven went off. "Oh i can frost the cake now." I went to the freezer to grab the cake. I could sense Erza lurking over me. "Can i have a big piece?" She asked. I kept frosting while i replied "aye sir" everyone started to laugh. That's when Natsu walked in. "Natsu what did i tell you this morning knock before you come in." I could see he was deep in thought. "Don't worry we will get the guy." Erza slapped his back. "Huh? Oh yeah." Quick got to change the subject i thought. "Okay food is all done lets dig in." "Uh Lucy what is this?" The mix of tator tots meat, corn, green bean, and cream of mushroom and cream of chicken soup. "Oh it's called tator tot hot dish." I smiled. Everyone was worried to take a bit. Once everyone took a bit they went silent. "Oh my god i have never tasted something like this." They all said and started to eat it again. I sighed. Haha at least it seems like they like it. "Huh happy what are you doing here?" Natsu asked as i put down a bowl of tuna. "Somebody forgot to shut there patio door so he jumped down to mine to get some food." I started to pet happy "your master is and idiot right happy?" Everyone else heard the little blue cat meow, but i heard "aye sir, and he forgot to feed me before he left for school." I laughed. Erza said "is it time for cake" with her eyes glued on to it. "Yeah go ahead." The rest of the night was fun everyone stayed till about 9 then slowly everyone started to leave but Natsu stayed. "Thanks for covering for me." Natsu said while looking down. He seems upset about something. "It's not your fault i told you to go. So don't worry you don't owe me anything." I smiled. I reached out to Natsu "also we are friends right?" That's when he realized the bruise on my wrist. I could hear him make a weird sound kind of like a growl and he grabbed my arm pulling into a hug. "I'm sorry Luce. I should've walked you home. And i should have left the class room with you so you would have that bruise on your wrist. I promise I'll always protect you from now on."

 _"Do you promise not to forget me? And that if something happens to me you will save me?"_

That rang through my head over and over. "Natsu you did protect me.. I mean if you didn't come when you did then i would have been worse off. So don't worry. And also you helped keep my secret." I smiled. "Hey Lucy what is this?" Happy asked while carrying an envelope. Oh yeah i forgot about that. I grabbed it from happy mouth. "Thanks Happy I forgot about it." I got a little farther away from Natsu. "Hey do you want something to drink." "Yeah sure" he replied. Once i went into the kitchen i opened the envelope thinking it was from my father or something but i was terrible wrong. 'I know who you really are. And for the time being we will just watch you but soon enough Lucy Heartfilia i will see you face to face again but on your own a cord. 'I stood there shockingly. "Hey Luce what's taking so long?" "Oh sorry." I grabbed two pops out of the fridge. I ran back to the living room. "Here you go. Also don't forget that tomorrow you have to fend for yourself for dinner okay?" "Yeah. Yeah. I know. But you are making breakfast right?" He asked. I laughed "i suppose i can make you breakfast for all the things you did for me." We sat and watch TV till probably midnight. "Well i guess i should head home. If you need anything just text or call me." "Okay good night Natsu and good night Happy."

Natsu's P.O.V

Once i got upstairs with happy in my arms i couldn't help but think about what i talked about with Lisanna. I mean she told me that she wants to get back together, and that she made a stupid mistake, all i could do was tell her to give me time to think about it. I mean all i can think about is Lucy lately, and after everything that happened today i think i need to be there for her more. With every cell in my body i will make sure she doesn't get harmed. I mean that son of a bitch bruised her and scared her so much that her ears popped out! He is going to pay for that! Ugh i should head to bed i thought to myself. "Come on happy let's get some sleep." I striped out of my school uniform, i thought about putting on some sweats but it's too hot. So i just slept in my boxers.

 _I was in some town i don't remember and i was with the girl from last night's dream. "Come on Natsu." She said while running ahead. I just kept walking. I lost sight of her for a minute. Then i heard a high pitched scream. Shit i thought and ran towards it. There she was crying "my friend Natsu is a dragon. If you keep picking on me he will come save me." I saw two bigger kids pulling on her hair. "Yeah right. Dragon's don't exist anymore. You're just a big fat liar." The red haired bully yelled at her and pulled on her hair harder. Shit dad told me not to use my strength but i can't let her be hurt anymore. That's when she called out for me "Natsu! Please help me." I ran at them and punched the red head right in the face as hard as i could. The blue haired boy tried to hit me but i dodged him and elbowed him in the back. "You guys are lucky i haven't learned how to breathe fire yet but mess with her again i will roast you two alive." They got up and tried to double team me. "Now i got a fire in my belly." I dodged them both and the fell flat on their face. I stood over them and said "do you want more?" They ran away yelling "your really are a dragon. Mommy." I grabbed her hand and we ran back to the train. "Come on lets go back to your place."_

I woke up to knocking at my door. Huh? Who could that be? I opened it and saw Lucy. Her face turned beat red. "Hey what's the matter?" I asked. She tried to speak but all she could do is point and turned her head. Huh why is she pointing at me? I looked down to see i was only in my boxers. Shit i forgot about that. I hid myself behind the door. "What do you need?" I asked. "Ummm you didn't come for breakfast so i thought I'd come check on you.. It's already 735am." "Shit." I shut the door and got my clothes on quick and sprayed some axe and was out the door. I saw Lucy standing by the elevator waiting for me. "Come on Natsu." She yelled. We ran all the way to school and to our class room. Ugh i didn't eat. I'm so hungry. "Oh yeah here. I forgot to give this to you since you slammed your door on me." She handed me a lunch box. "If you eat quickly then you can have your breakfast before school." I started to eat the food quickly. "Thanks Luce." I said with my mouth full. Man her cooking is even good cold. The school day went by fast. Hmm maybe I'll walk Lucy home. But wait she is going out with the girls today so maybe I'll just go to grey's apartment.

Lucy's P.O.V

After school Erza, Mirajanne, Levy, and i went shopping. But the whole time it felt like someone was watching us. "Hey Lucy this would look good on you.. And I'm sure it would make Natsu all hot and bothered too." Erza said teasingly holding up a blue corset with matching silk underwear. I started to blush. "It's not like that!." They all laughed. "Well i think you two would be a cute couple." Said Mira. "I agree" both Erza and levy said at the same time. "Come on Lucy you should buy this it's really cute and you never know when you need some sexy underwear." Mira said mischievously. Then Erza and Levy chimed in telling me to get the corset and underwear. "Ugh fine but you guys have to buy one two in a different color." I said. Yeah this way they will stop pestering me to buy it if they have to buy one too, i thought. "Okay." They all replied. "Wait what?" I was defeated. A few hours later we all went our separate ways. I made it home. Hmm i guess i should try on the corset and underwear to make sure they fit. I walked into my room to put them on. "Well i guess it doesn't look to bad i guess" i said while looking at the mirror. I could see a flash of light in my window. What the hell. Then it happened again. I couldn't help but scream and try to find something to cover myself with but everything was across the room,. The light kept flashing. That's when my bedroom door flew open. "Are you okay?!" Natsu and grey yelled. I screamed again. They stopped and both their jaws hung wide open. Then another flash of light. I started to chuck things at them "get out of here and go get the creep who is taking pictures!" I backed up to the other side of the room and grabbed the pillow off my bed to cover myself. That's when the flashing stopped. The boys ran out to the balcony. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I could help but cry.

Natsu P.O.V

Shit the dude got away. Both I and grey walked inside to check on Lucy again. I heard her in the bathroom crying. Shit. "Grey call Erza or someone and tell them to get over here I'll try to get her out of the bathroom." Grey nodded. I walked over to the bathroom door. I knocked on the door "Lucy open the door. The perv is gone now." "Leave me alone." She cried. "I can't do that." I replied. Then Grey walked over "Erza, Levy and Mirajanne are on their way." "Did you hear that Lucy?" I asked. But no reply. All we could hear was her crying. Five minutes later Erza came in "where is she?" We pointed to the bathroom. She just walked into the bathroom. About 10 minutes later she came out and went into Lucy's bedroom. She came out with some clothes and went straight into the bathroom again. But only for a second and came back out with an evil glare on her face before she hit me and grey so hard that we saw stars. "You two walk into a girls room and the. You don't even get the perv who was taking pictures of her?" "Well it took us a second to comprehend what was happening." I replied. "You two have done enough for today. The girls and i will take care of her for tonight okay?" Erza sighed. We left the apartment without any fuss. We went back to greys apartment. I can't believe someone was doing that to poor Lucy. But damn she looked fine. Ugh i can't think about that. I failed at protecting her again. Man i suck. "I hope she is ok." Said grey. "Yeah.."

Lucy's P.O.V

I walked out of the bathroom with red puffy eyes. I saw Levy and Mira are here now, but they were all in pajamas. "We are having a sleep over." Erza smiled. They all came over and hugged me. "Come on its going to be fine. I found the guy who was taking the pictures." Mira said while holding up a broken camera. "Huh you caught them?" "Yeah it's lucky that i work part-time at the photo shop part time. I don't think he will be thinking straight for about a week." She smiled. Man the rumors about Mira being a she devil is true, but it was for a good reason. "Thanks you guys." Well at least i have these guys. "So is it true Natsu and grey saw you in the corset?" I blushed "yeah but i mean the only reason why they barged in was because they were worried about me cause they heard me scream." "Well they got an eye full so that's payment enough. I mean you looked great in it. But I do feel bad about it because we were the ones who told you to buy the outfit." We all laughed. It was my first sleepover with girls, and again they all came to my rescue. I couldn't be happier than right now with my new family, I thought to myself. We all stayed up late talking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucy's P.O.V

The next few weeks went by fast and now it's the week of the concert. Not much has happened, Natsu and grey would come over every night for dinner and once in a while everyone else would to. I can't believe how much Erza loves cake. Natsu would stay late every night and come over early. I walked into the kitchen. At least it's the weekend. I heard a knock on the door. Huh I thought Natsu and grey went out for the day, and Erza, Levy, and Mira all have to work. I opened the door to see the mail man. "Hi I have a package for you to sign." Huh a package I didn't order anything. I signed the piece of paper and grabbed the package "thanks." I shut the door and went to set it in the living room. Once I opened the package all I could see was paper, no wait they are photos. I flipped one over it was Natsu with a girl that looked like Mira, so I turn over some more. They had pictures of everyone. I found an envelope on the bottom. I could feel the fear building. 'I'll see you this Saturday.' I couldn't help but cry. I mean someone is toying with me right? This can't be true. But I can't tell anyone, I don't want to cause them trouble. But I need to take precaution. Hmm what could I do? That's when I got the best idea. I got my jacket on and ran out the door. I ran to the pet store to get a collar with a tracking chip in it. "What could I help you with?" The man behind the counter asked. "Um I need a collar for a cat that has a tracking device on it. Cause he likes to get out and I don't want to lose him." I replied. "Oh well those are pretty expensive but I have a few of them." "Price doesn't worry me." I opened my wallet to double check I have cash. He brought out five of them in different colors. I grabbed the green on, cause when I'm done with it I will give it to Natsu for happy. "So how do you use the tracking?" I asked. He showed me how to log into the web site and how to set up an account. I paid him and ran home. I am not going to be afraid! I will show the others I'm not worthless, this is my resolve. I ran home to go set up my account and I will leave it logged in. I went into my room and put the photos and letters in my closest in an easy spot for someone to find. I wrote the letter to my mother like I do whenever I have something important to say. Virgo said that I should do this so I don't forget she is always with me. 'Dear mom, I found out some creep is trying to scare me but don't worry I am taking precautions. I have wonderful friends who will help me if I need them. So I will be fine. Love you mom.' I sealed it up in an envelope and put it in a box on top of the TV. I heard my phone go off. I checked the caller id 'Natsu' I answered "Hey what's up?" "I just want to check up on you. Everything okay?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine." The rest of the night I planned for Saturday.

The week went by quick I mean it's already Friday. "Hey Levy want to come with me to go get a new outfit for the concert I'm going to tomorrow?" She looked up at me and said "yeah sure I can go for a little bit but I have to meet up with jet and Droy later." I smiled "yeah that's fine." We went shopping right after school and then I walked Levy to where she was going to meet up with jet and Droy. "Well I'll call you later. Okay?" Levy said. "Yeah I'll talk to you later. When I left her I went straight home. I opened my door and sat on the couch for a minute. Right when I stood up I got a call from levy, huh I thought she was hanging out with jet and dory. I answered the phone and said "hey levy I thought you were hanging out with jet and dory." Then a deep voice answered me instead of the voice of my friend "if you want to see your friend again you will meet me at central park at 7 pm and come alone if you want her unharmed." "I'll only come quietly if she gets released when we meet." "Deal. So you know we mean business look down from your balcony. If you tell anybody we will kill her." I went out on my balcony and looked down. I could see two bodies in the back alley but they are not moving. Shit is that Jet and Droy? I gasped, that's when I heard the guy laugh "See you soon." He hung up. I rushed out the door. I tried the elevator but it was taking too long. Shit. I ran across the hall to the stairs. I went down the stairs as fast as I could thinking "please be alive. Just please be alive." I burst through the door and then the front door and I ran inti what looked like grey and Natsu but I can't stop to see. I ran into the back alley I saw them not moving shit. I dialed 911 "I need an ambulance at 100th set se there is 2 people unconscious and they are in the back alley. Please hurry." I commanded and ended the call. I went up to them and said "I'm sorry." That's when Natsu walked up to me and when they saw jet and Droy their faces went white. "What the hell happened?" They rushed to their side. They tried to move them but I yelled at them "Don't! You don't know how bad they are the ambulance is on its way." I had tears in my eyes. Then we could hear the sirens. They got jet and Droy in the ambulance quickly and I was taken to the police station. They questioned me for an hour until I got to leave. When I walked out of the station I saw Natsu standing there waiting for me. This is perfect timing. "Hey you okay?" He asked. "Yeah but I won't be able to make it to the concert tomorrow." I could see his face change and worried "yeah I had to call my dad in there and after this he wants me home this weekend but here you can have my ticket and you can take somebody else or sell it." I handed him my ticket. "But.." I smiled at him and said "it's okay. But let's get going home." "Yeah. Hey have you heard from levy at all?" I started to walk ahead of him. "Not since I left her so she can go meet up with jet and droy. Why do you think she is hurt?" I tried to be convincing. "No its just no one has heard from her, but sometimes she just locks herself in her room." We got back to the apartment. "Well thanks for walking me home Natsu but I need to pack so I'll see you later.." "Oh yeah. I'll tell you how the concert was tomorrow night." When I saw him walk away all I can think of is what if this is the last chance I can see him. "Wait Natsu have you ate yet?" He looked back at me and smiled "you know I'm always up for food." We walked into the apartment and I made some mac and cheese for the both of us. We watched a movie and then he left. I went to lay down in bed. I couldn't sleep so I took a long bath and prepared myself for tomorrow.

The day has arrived. I thought to myself. I put my hair in low ponytails and wore the outfit I bought to go to the concert in. I put the collar around my ankle and then put on knee high boots, I grabbed my silver jacket to go over my blue tee shirt, and I had black skinny jeans on. Ok let's do this, I'm going to rescue levy no matter what, I thought. I walked out the door and locked it. "Hey Lucy why are you still here aren't you going to the concert with Natsu?" Shit come on Lucy think of something "uh yeah but I was running a little late so I told him to go ahead of me." "Okay well have fun." He walked off. I ran to the park. When I reached the park I went to the middle of the park. That's where I saw the man from the school and levy was kneeling down in front of him. Before I went up to them I texted Natsu, Grey, Mira, Erza and the rest of them 'Levy is in the middle of central park. She needs your help.." After it was sent I walked up to him. "Give the girl your phone and we will be leaving." Good thing I thought he would say that cause I mean everyone knows how to tracks someone's phone. I kneeled down and hugged her. Her body tensed up. I placed the phone in her hands and whispered in her ear "its ok the others are on their way." I could hear her try to speak but the gag stopped her. That's when the creep pull me back by my hair "come on you little brat!" Levy tried to get up but I told her "no don't worry about me.. Ahh." He pulled it harder. "I'm sorry levy." I was pulled away from her. Once levy was out of view he grabbed my arm instead. We were about to get into a black van when I hear someone call my name "Lucy!" Natsu was running towards the park but he must of Seen me if only he was closer then he might be able to help me. Shit. That's when the creep pushed me into the van and drove out of their as fast as he could. I could hear Natsu yell my name one more time before we were too far away from him.

Natsu's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could trying to catch up to Lucy but no luck. Shit that text I got from her. I ran to the park to find levy. That's when I got a call from Erza "Levy is fine but I don't know why she has Lucy's phone." "Where are you?" "Still at the park." "Meet me at Lucy's." That's when I ended the call and changed direction and ran to Lucy's. I called everyone else and told them to go to Lucy's. I got there first but her door was locked so I ran up to mine and jumped down to her balcony. I opened her patio door and went and unlocked her front door. Everyone made it there a minute later. "What do you know?" Erza commanded. "Lucy was taken by some creep." Levy chimed in "he is leader of the gang phantom lord." "What why would they want someone like Lucy." Grey asked. "Well let's look for clues." Mira said. Everyone looked around the apartment. I looked around that's when I accidentally bumped her TV stand. A box hit me in the head and spilled all over the floor. Huh what is this? I picked up one if the letters and opened it 'dear mom, guess what happened today! I got to see Natsu again. He hasn't changed much but he has matured a little. You would be proud of him and how he worries so much about his friends. I miss you mom.' Huh why hasn't she sent this out? I pick up another one. 'Dear mom, I made a lot of friends at fairy tail. You would like them all, definitely the girls, Erza was a little scary at first but I know she means well plus she has the most beautiful red hair. Mira she could be a model or an actress, but you don't want to get on her bad side either haha. Levy she is so sweet and proper, they all feel like family to me.'

"Are those all addressed to her mother?" Grey asked. "Yeah they are.." That's when Levy yelled "I found something." She brought out a box. We opened it to find pictures of all of us. Wait why there is a picture of me and Lisanna in here. "What the hell." Laxus said. "Wait there is a few letters in here too. Also a receipt." Said Jallel. We read the letters. Once I heard Erza say Lucy Heartfilia all the memories came flooding back. No, it can't be I broke my promise. No Lucy I'm sorry. "Wait this is a receipt for a tracking collar. Did anyone find this collar around when you were looking?" Grey shouted. Everyone shook their heads no. "Where is Lucy's computer" grey commands. I grabbed it from coffee table. "What does this mean? "I asked. "She probably anticipated something like this was going to happen so she might have put the collar on her body." He said while hacking into her computer. "Got her location. Levy you stay here and monitor her movements." I'm coming to save you Lucy. Everyone geared up for the rescue mission ahead.

Lucy's P.O.V

My arms are killing me as I stood there with my arms tied up above my head. I need to get out of here before the come back. The first escape failed but I have many others to try before I even think about giving up. I mean they fell for the oldest trick in the book at first but I got caught again cause I couldnt find my way out. I did pay the price for that one though. I could see bruises all over my body. Lets try this one. I used the wall to get my right leg as close as I could to my hand. Ow ow ow, but I need to go farther. Almost there. Got it, I hid a knife in the back of my heel on my boots. Haha good thing I watch so much anime. Thanks Naruto. I started to cut the rope. That's when I heard footsteps coming closer. The door swung open. The creep José came in. Shit I closed my hand around the blade to hide it. I could feel it cut into my hand and the warmth of the bold pooling up. "So how much do you think we can get for you? And I wonder what I can get from your fairy tale friends. Don't you feel helpless?" He laughed. "You think you're going to get anything for me, ha, I am going to get out of without you getting anything. I'm going to do it on my own and if I don't succeed on my own I know my friends will come and help. But you are the one who made the mistake." I looked him dead in the eyes. "And what is that my dear?" He asked curiously. "You messed with fairy tale. And you don't want us as your enemy cause we will take you down." He started to laugh "you think they can help you, hmm maybe I should punish you some more." That's when I heard a crack of his whip. I remain calm and said "you can hurt me all you want but you will pay for it in the end." He stared to whip me, I could feel the sting running through my whole body. The whipped even cut through my clothes. He kept doing it until someone walked in and whispered in his ear. "What!" José exclaimed. They left the room quickly. That's when I heard a yell from the distance "Lucy!" It sounded like Natsu. I can't just stay here waiting for them. I moved the knife back into position so I could cut the rope.

Natsu's P.O.V

"Let's split up and make sure no one stays standing, knock them all out!" Erza commanded. "Aye" we all said and split up. These guys don't know who they are messing with. And it's perfect that I'm away from everyone else cause then I can use my full power. Three men ran towards me. "Now I'm all fired up." Flames engulfed my hands, I won't let them win. Once they saw that they knew they were screwed. I punched the leader in the face and he was out like a light and his eyebrow burnt off. The other two tried to run away from me but I wouldn't let that happen after what they did to levy and Lucy. I knocked them out easily, I put out the flames on my hands and kept running forward. I took out about 5 more guys until I reached a building in the middle of nowhere "Lucy!" I yelled and ran closer to the building. That's when I heard someone. "Natsu!" I looked up to see Lucy was standing on a ledge. Wait what she about to do is. Wait a person is reaching for her. I could see her try to get farther away from him. She looked in my direction and that when I knew I had to get going at a faster pace because she was going to jump. Shit, I saw her step off the ledge and fall. I got to get to her. I was close but I had to jump or else I wouldn't make it. I caught her in my arms and slid, making a mark in the ground. I could feel the dirt and rocks on the ground digging into my body while I slid. "Thanks Natsu" is all she said before passing out in my arms. I noticed all the little cuts and bruises all over her body. Her clothes were ripped as well. I place my jacket around her along with my scarf that I got from my dad. I picked her up and grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Erza "Yo, I got her. I'm going to bring her home. I'll meet you guys there." "Is she okay?" "Yeah just looks like some minor cuts and bruises." "Well we will meet you there when we are finish teaching these guys a lesson. Ill also get ahold of everyone else to let them know she is ok." "Thanks. Give them hell Erza." I ended the call and rushed back to Lucy's apartment. I opened the door and Levy stood up fast. "I need you to change her clothes into shorts and a tank top, so I can dress her wounds." I said as I went into Lucy's bedroom. "Yeah I can do that but I could just dress her wound." I looked back at her and said "no I want to be the one to nurse her back to health." "Oh okay Natsu." I placed her on the bed and left the room so Levy could change her clothes. Once she was done I went in to take care of her. I could help but count every cut and bruise she had. A total of 55. The worst one was on her hand. Once I was done I walked into the living room to find everyone was there now. "So how is she?" asked Levy. "She is one brave person. I mean she jumped out of a three story window." I explained. "Wait what?" said Laxus. "That's our Lucy for you." They all laughed. I saw that everyone was exhausted so I told them "you guys should go home and get some rest I will stay with her tonight." "Are you sure?" asked Grey. "Yeah I mean we all could stay." Mira replied. "No she needs her rest and if we are all here that won't happen. If you want to stay close go over to greys but I don't think everyone should stay here." I explained. Levy, Erza, and Jallel decided to stay at greys place. Laxus went to Mira's because it was only a block away. Once everyone left I went back to Lucy's side. That's when I noticed Happy was laying by her feet. How did he get here? Levy must of let him in. I decided to lay in bed next to her cause if someone was going to try to take her away from me again they are going to pry her from my lifeless fingers before I let that happen again.

 **I hope you guys like it this part I know it's different from the original story but that is the fun part about fan fiction. I think it all sounded better in my head but oh well haha see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucy's P.O.V

I could feel warmth of something under my head and part of my chest but it was also hard... I could feel something rubbing against my back. I opened my eyes slowly. I realize half of my body was laying on somebody. But all I could see at first all I could see was someone's abs. Damn whoever it is has a six pack. I tried to sit up, I could feel a sharp pain shoot throughout my whole body. I groaned in pain but kept moving. "You don't have to move if you're still in pain." A deep voice said. Wait I know that voice. Natsu was laying in my bed cuddling with me, comforting me. I couldn't help but blush hard. I need to calm down. "Are you feeling up for visitors because everyone has been worried about you Lucy?" He continued. Natsu was sleeping in my bed with me... My emotions could help but go wild. Damn it my ears are going to pop out, I mean the only reason why they didn't yesterday was because I was calm and I knew I would get out of there yeah when José hit me it hurt but I knew the pain would only last a little bit. "Lucy are you ok?" Natsu look deep into my eyes. "Huh. Oh yeah I'm fine." I replied. That's when he pulled me down into a deep embrace. "Don't do something so stupid again."

Huh stupid? Oh yeah he probably means jumping out of the third story window. "But I knew you would save me. I mean you did promise." I replied. "I'm sorry I forgot about you Heartfilia." That's when my tail popped out. Shit he hasn't seen my tail before. "You are so cute. I mean you're like a little kitty cat." He grabbed my chine to keep my face from turning away. He started to lean closer and closer. "Oi, don't forget I'm in the room too." The little blue cat cried. I shoved Natsu away embarrassed. "Huh what was that for?" He asked. "Happy is here too..." "Yeah you jerk." Happy replied. "So?" He leaned in again and kissed my lips. It was a deep passionate kiss like the ones you hear about. My first kiss, and it's with a guy that I truly love. His warm lips were softer then I imagined. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. It scared me so much I fell off the bed with a loud thud. That is when Natsu got up and held his hand out to me "come on everyone is waiting. "Wait" I grabbed a blanket and cover my head and body. I ran up to him "okay I'm ready." I needed a few more moments to calm myself down but I didn't want them all to wait for me. He opened the door and there they all were standing there happy to see me. "Lucy you doing ok? Natsu didn't try anything funny while you were asleep did he?" Grey teased. "I'm so happy you're ok!" Exclaimed levy. "You are a lot stronger then I expected definitely when I heard you jumped out of a three story window." Erza said.

Jallel and Laxus nodded. Mira came up to me and hugged me as hard as she could "don't forget you will always be a part of our family. And we protect our own." I hugged her back and cried "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys." I could tell they all wanted to know why. I explained "well if I would have told Natsu he would have tried to go find them and then everything would go worse than planned. I mean he is no ninja. But I'm sorry levy I never thought they would take someone and hurt jet and droy I thought they were just after me. And I'm so sorry I lied to you guys about my last name but that's what my dad told me to do because it would cause a lot of attraction if I went by Heartfilia. Please forgive me" they all laughed and Natsu said "Lucy we don't care where you came from or if you're rich. You are still just Lucy to us no matter what."

 **Well this chapter was a little short but I hoped you guys liked it and sorry it took me so long to post this I have been working on a different story till I could think of what more to do with this one. I hopefully will be able to post more soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucy's P.O.V

A few days went by quickly. Natsu stayed at my house, probably still worried about me. But he has been acting differently. He is getting nervous and whispers something and when I ask he says it's nothing. I sighed as I walked through the halls of the school to the principal's office because my teacher told me to go. I need to hurry before the first bell rings. I wonder what is going on. I opened the door to see my father standing with the principal Makarov. What! Why is dad here I mean usually he would send one of his assistants to come get me if he wanted something. "Lucy, come on we are leaving. We have much to discuss." Father said. Huh? "Um... but first bell is about to ring." I replied. "Its fine Lucy your father has explained he just got back from a trip and that he would like to see you. So go spend some time with him." Said Makarov. I nodded and followed my father out of school. We went to the hotel he was staying at for the night. "Father is there something wrong..." I asked.

"Lucy. I am dying." He replied. What! No! Dad! I could feel the tears form around my eyes. "Why? What's wrong?" I asked. "I have cancer. But that isn't the reason why I came here today. I wanted to make sure you are taken care of so I have arranged for you to marry Eucliffe son." "I'm sorry but what... first you tell me you are dying and that I'm going to have to marry someone. Dad I am only 17. I mean I can take." "Lucy. I want to see you get married and walked you down the aisle. But I don't have much time left." He interrupted. I noticed he has lost a lot of weight and has bald spots he didn't have before. "But I am not going to make you do it if you don't want to I just want to make sure you and the company has a good future." We kept talking for a while about his sickness and he decided to give me the night to think about it.

I was walking home when I decided to pick up somethings for supper Natsu is probably hungry. Wait! What am I going to tell Natsu! I mean I haven't decided to get married yet but still just imagining what will happen when I tell him. That's when I saw Natsu. Wait who is he with? I got a little closer to see when the short haired girl pulled Natsu closer to her face. She kissed him! I couldn't stand there and watch. I ran home crying. I ran past Gray and started to pack the main thing. I am going back with father and if he wants me to marry whoever I don't care anymore I can't stay here. I called dad "Hey can you pick me up. I will marry Eucliffe son..." "Really Lucy are you sure?" He asked. "Yeah just come get me now and let's go home." "Okay I'll have the driver pick you up and then me. Is that ok?" He asked. "Yeah I'll see you soon."

I grabbed the packed bag and walked out the door. Gray was standing outside my door about to knock when I bumped into him. "Oh Lucy are you ok? I noticed you were crying when you got home so I thought I would check up on you." He said. I couldn't tell him what's going on can I? I gave Gray a hug and said "Long story short. I just found out My dad is dying... and I saw Natsu kissing some girl on my way home from hearing the news... so I need to go I have a car outside waiting for me.. I message you later..."

I ran towards the stairs door and left Gray confused behind me. When I got into the car I called Levy. "Levy!" I cried. "Huh Lucy what is wrong?! Are you ok?" She replied worried. "No I'm not... I'm getting married..." "Wait what Natsu asked you to marry him? I thought you two just started to date. And why wouldn't you be happy to get married to him. So how long are you going to wait one or two after graduating?" She asked. "No levy... I will be getting married in a week... and not to Natsu... not like he would care he has someone else..." "Wait what! Lucy who the hell are you marrying? And in a week no less. Why are you getting married? Lucy please give me all the details." I sighed to try to calm myself before speaking again. "I don't know who he is... it's an arranged marriage. But I have to go through with it..." I replied. "Levy my dad is dying... that's why he sent me here so he can do some chemo and surgery... he didn't want me to see him like this but the doctors told him he has maybe a month.. I couldn't tell him no for his final wish to walk me down the aisle can I?"I asked. She was silent.

Then after a moment she said "what does Natsu think about this?" "I don't know... it not like he will care..." "Huh why wouldn't he care you two are dating right?" She asked. "That's what I thought and I was going to say no at first when my dad told me... but then... on my way home I saw Natsu kissing some girl on main street... so I think that's a good sign he doesn't want to be with me.." "Lucy... I am here for you... and I'll support you in whatever route you choose..." She replied. "Thanks Levy I really needed to hear that... but i can still back out... I have to spend this week with the man I am supposed to marry and decide by next Friday. But I got to go my dad's about to get into the car. So text me. Also don't tell Natsu about this..." "Okay I won't. I'll text you." She replied and we hung up.

Natsu's P.O.V

Wow today is a weird day. First Lucy gets taken out of school for the day then Lisanna wanted to meet me after school. Then as we hung out she told me that she still loves me and that she wanted to get back together and she shocked me by kissing me. It took me a minute to push her away and tell her that I was with Lucy. I texted Lucy 'hey on my way over.' When I made it to her apartment I opened the door and all the lights were off. Wait is she ok? I started to freak out. Where the hell is she and why hasn't she replied back yet. I texted her again 'hey where are you I'm at your apartment and no one is home? Are you ok?' I searched her whole apartment. Shit.

I ran across the hall to Gray's apartment and barged in. "Do you know where Lucy is?" I yelled. "Quiet down you idiot." He yelled back and hit me in the head. We started to brawl on the floor for a few minutes. "Damn it. Where is she?" I asked while wiping the blood off my lip. "I don't know where she went but she had her bag pack. But you are a real idiot you know." He said and landed one more punch right in my gut. "What the hell dude! Why do keep calling me an idiot! Did she say anything to you?" I asked while holding my gut. "Yeah she found out her dad was dying and on her way home after finding out she saw you kissing some girl. That's why you are an idiot!" Wait what! She saw Lisanna kissing me.

"But it wasn't what it seemed Lisanna kissed me and it took me by surprise. So it took me a second to push her away. Shit man what am I going to do." I replied. "Dude you should message her and tell her what happened. I mean she is probably thinking you don't like her. I mean she was crying." Shit I made her cry again. I sent her another text telling her what happened. Hopefully she will forgive me.

Lucy's P.O.V

The drive to the house felt like forever. We didn't get there until 8 pm. My phone started to blow up when I got out of the car. 'Lucy I am on my way over.' 'Lucy seriously where are you I went to your apartment and you weren't home.' I just clicked all of the ones from Natsu and deleted them. I don't want to deal with him right now. "I'm going to unpack my bag." I said to my dad and ran to my room. I set the bag on top of the bed and opened it. "Ahh!" I screamed. My ears and tail both popped out when the blue cat popped his head out when I opened the bag.

"Lushi where are we?" Happy said. "Happy! That's my question for you what the hell are you doing in my bag?!" I yelled. "Don't yell at me I was worried that you were leaving again so I jumped in your bag." He replied. I sighed "now I have to bring you back or else Natsu will be devastated." "What about you aren't you coming home with me?" He asked. "No I am staying here. I'll bring you back tomorrow..." I replied. "But Lushi when are you coming home?" Happy asked sadly.

"Look happy this is my home... and I won't be going back to Natsu..." I replied. The blue cat jumped in my arms and cried "but Lushi I don't want you to stay here. Go back to Natsu!" The tears started to flow down my cheeks. I wish I could stay with Natsu but I can't. He has someone else. I wiped my face with my free hand. "Come on let's go get you some fish and I'll make myself something to eat as well." I said. "Okay..." He said sadly.

The next morning I heard a knock on the door to my bedroom. I rubbed my eyes and got up to open the door. "Yeah." I said as I opened the door. "Hello I am Sting Eucliffe." A blonde with a scar above his eye said. Shit this must be the guy. I tried to straighten my clothes and hair quick. "Um hello I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I replied. "So what do you want to do today?" He asked. Shit I need to bring Happy back. "Umm I need to stop in Magnolia. My friend's cat jumped in my bag so I need to return him." I said while turning to look at the blue cat sleeping on my bed still.

"Well I'll come with you." He replied. Ugh I don't know how this is going to end. Then the picture of Natsu kissing that girl popped in my head. Oh yeah he has someone else. "OK just give me a minute to get dressed I'll meet you down stairs." I said and went into the bag is never finished unpacking. Shit where is it. I tossed ever thing out of the bag. Damn it I must have left it in Magnolia. Good thing I have to go back. I quickly changed into my black jeans, a pink tank top and a white jacket. I put my hair up into a half side ponytail and tied a pink ribbon in. I walked over to my bed and said "Happy it's time to wake up." He must have not wanted to get up because even when I picked him up he was still sleeping.

We left in a limo. It was quiet for the most part until he pulled me closer to him. I'm not ready for this. I scooted away from him again. Then he lightly grabbed my face and tried to kiss me. I pushed him onto the floor and said "what the hell!" "What I was trying to break the tension and I mean we are going to get married right?" Ugh the nerve of this guy. "We might be getting married but that doesn't give you the right to do anything physical without my permission and doesn't mean I will do anything physical with you I barley know you!" I yelled. "Well then why are you marrying me? "He asked. Shit of course he pulls that card. I just ignored him and put happy in my lap. "What you are going to marry this creep?" Happy asked. I ignored him to.

We made it to my old apartment. "Wait here I will just be a minute." I said and quickly got out of the car with Happy. I need to stop and find that picture before I give Happy back cause I want to dart out of here afterwards. I went into my apartment and it took me a few moments to find what I was looking for. "Lushi what is it?" Happy asked. I looked at the picture. "It's a picture of Natsu and his dad with me and my mom when we were kids." I replied and showed him. "Come on in need to bring you back." I said while placing the picture in my pocket.

I knocked on Natsu's door for a minute but no answer maybe he is at Gray's. I went back to the elevator and went back down to my floor. When the doors open I saw the blond walking down the hall. Shit. "Sting?" I said. He turned around and smiled "there you are I was looking for you." I walked over to Gray's door and said "I'm sorry but he wasn't home so I need to see if he is here." I said and knocked on the door. I could hear footsteps coming towards the door. "Who the hell would be here this early? Oh Lucy." He said as he opened the door. "Hey Natsu isn't home and Happy took a joy ride with me yesterday so I thought maybe he is here with you." I said and Sting put his arm around my shoulders.

Ugh. "Uh no he went out to get somethings from the store... um who is he?" Gray asked. "I'm her fiancé Sting Eucliffe" He replied proudly. Damn it Sting! "Wait what?!" Gray yelled. "Well we should be going hunny... I'll meet you in the car." He said and walked away. I'm going to kill him. "Here can you make sure Natsu gets Happy back..." I said and turned. "Wait Lucy what the hell you are getting married?" "Yeah... umm I'll text me and I'll give you the details... but I got to go... bye." I said and ran to the elevator where Sting was waiting for me. We got out to the limo and he opened the door for me and held his hand out. Well at least he is a gentleman at times. But I don't know if I can go through with this.

Natsu's P.O.V

I was walking back from the store and I saw a girl that looked like Lucy getting into a limo with some guy. No that was Lucy. Who the fuck is the guy with her. I could feel my blood boil. I ran into the building to see if she talked to Gray. I opened the door quickly and said "who the fuck was with her?!" I yelled. Man I am so pissed off right now. "Um dude you might want to sit down for this." Gray said. He is acting weird. "Why what is going on?" I asked. "That dude with Lucy was apparently her fiancé..." Gray said.

I felt my knees give way but Gray caught me. What the hell she is getting married? I mean why she hasn't told me anything. What the fuck I don't believe this. I punched Gray's wall. "She told me she would text me more so when I get the text I'll tell you everything. I mean it doesn't even seem like she cares for the guy." Gray said trying to comfort me. Wait. Levy should know I mean Lucy and her are good friends right? I started to dial the phone to call her. "Hello?" She said. "Lucy... getting married... details. Now." I said angrily. "But..." She said timidly. "I said now!" I yelled through the phone. "Um well she is getting married in a week I think... but it's only because her dad is dying and he wants to walk her down the aisle before he dies. She was going to refuse at first but then she saw you kissing some girl so she decided she doesn't have anything holding her back from fulfilling her father's wish so she decided to go through with it." She kept rambling on. "Thanks bye." I said and hung up the phone and chucked it at the wall. The phone broke in half due to the force I used to chuck it. I am the one who caused her to get married to some guy she doesn't even know. Wow I don't even have a word to call myself right now. Jack ass, no dumb ass... Dumb jack ass will have to do. I have to fix this. I told Gray everything Levy said. "Gray you have to help me fix this."

Lucy's P.O.V

We were almost back to the mansion when we saw the ambulance drive pass us. No! "Driver follow the ambulance!" I yelled. Please be ok! We got to the hospital the same time as the ambulance and I ran up to him. "Excuse us miss." One of the paramedics said. "No I'm his daughter please let me go with him." The other paramedic nodded and I followed them. I grabbed my dad's hand and said "I'm here daddy." Tears flowing down my cheeks.

After a few tests the doctor came in. "I'm sorry to say this but it doesn't look good." My father was passed out and Sting already went home. "How long does he have?" I asked. "Don't quote me on this but I'll be amazed if he survives the next week." He said. No dad. I started to bawl. I laid my head on the bed next to him crying. I felt a hand rubbing my head. "Lucy I'm sorry you have to see me like this." My father said. I looked up to see he had tears in his eyes. "I didn't want you to see this because of watching your mother died I didn't want you to see me dying like her." No dad... "Let's have the wedding this Sunday." I said. He sat there quietly. "I'll get everything ready ok just rest..." I said and took my phone out.

"Sting we are having the wedding this Sunday. So make sure you have your tux ready by then." I hung up and did a conference call to Erza, Levy, and Mira. "I need you guys here tonight we have a dress fitting tomorrow morning. I have a driver coming to get you. You guys can bring a date but they have to come tonight to so we can get a matching tux for them. Don't worry about the money I am paying. Driver is on his way." I said quickly. "What why tonight?" Mira asked. "I am getting married in two days and I need you guys here. I will explain more tomorrow." I said and hung up.

I called the driver and gave him the addresses he needed to pick them up at. I ordered the cake. I called a catering company. Then I sighed. I called Natsu and it went straight to voicemail. "... Natsu... I'm sorry but this is the only time I can say this and I don't expect anything in return I mean I am getting married..." I started to sob "ever since I first met you in always pictured myself marrying you but... I know you don't feel the same way... I love you Natsu..." I hung up. I texted Gray and told him everything and that I would like him and Natsu to come.

Then I went back inside my father's room. "Everything is ready besides my dress." I said as I walked in. "You have your mother's managing skills. But I have a dress already for you." He replied. "I want you to wear your mother's wedding dress." I thought of the picture of mom and dad's wedding. "I would be honored to wear her dress." I said I smiled. "I will be going home in a few hours because my wedding party should be there by that time... so for right now let's just spend some time together." I tried to smile. I need to be strong for him.

A few hours later I was at home. I waited outside for the limo. When I saw the black limo drive up it all hit me I'm getting married to someone I just met today... I ran and hugged whoever was the first one to get out of the limo. I had to hide my tears. "What are you doing blondie?" I quickly looked up to see I was hugging Laxus. Shit I was hoping for Levy. "Um I was just happy you could make it..." I said smiling. I let go and hugged everyone who got out of the car trying not to be suspicious. "Wow you house is amazing and it's a nice little town." Huh town? "Actually this is the town you are talking of is just the houses of our servants. The Heartfilia estate goes from the house to that mountain." I said and pointed to the mountain. They all stood there shocked. Huh did I say something wrong? "Well I will show you to your rooms and I'll explain everything." I said and lead them inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucy's P.O.V

After explaining everything to them they all went to their rooms. I sighed and walked out to the balcony. I looked up at the stars and remember the last night Natsu stayed at my house before he disappeared from my life when we were kids.

 _"Lucy stop crying and look up." He said with a smile. I looked up at the stars. "You wanna know a secret of how not to miss someone. My dad told me to keep it a secret but I'll tell you if you want." I nodded and he kept going "If you ever get lonely when I am away just look up at the sky and remember we are both under the same sky no matter how far apart we are, no matter what city we are in we are always connected by the sky." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Thanks Natsu. But you have to do the same whenever you miss me too okay?" "I don't know. If I remember." He teased. "Natsu you're a jerk." I lowered my head. "I was kidding of course I will. I mean how can I forget all the fun we had this week." He smiled and rubbed my head gently._

I wonder if Natsu is thinking about me. Probably not he is probably with his girlfriend. I guess I should head to bed of have to be up early tomorrow. I barely got a wink of sleep that night just thinking of how everything was going wrong in my life, but I decided I wasn't going to play the sad little girl anymore. I am going to be strong for my father so it won't be so hard on him, and I will be strong for my friend so they don't worry about me either.

When we got to the store for the tux measurements and to look at the dresses Levy asked "so Lucy when is the guy who I am walking down with supposed to be here?" Huh oh yeah Gajeel isn't here yet. I looked at my phone to see if he has texted me or anything, but nothing. "Uh I will call him in a little bit if he doesn't show up. But let's go find you guys a dress and Laxus and Jallel you can go get you measurements taken and there is an arcade around the corner. I know you don't want to sit here while we look at dresses." "Sweet I'm going to kick your ass in Tekken Jallel." Said Laxus. "You wanna bet." Jallel replied. We all laughed.

After a little while of the girls looking at dresses they think I would like we found one that would look good on all of them. It was a black satin dress that was shorter in the front and longer in the back almost like they had a train on them. "Okay you all go try it on and let's make sure this is perfect for all of you. I'll wait here." They all headed to the changing room after I said that. Where the fuck is Gajeel I mean he hasn't texted or even called. "Yo." Someone said behind me. I turned to see a man with long black hair and a lot of face piercings. "Took you long enough…" I glared at him. "I was just trying to be fashionable late haha" he laughed. Ugh he is trying to make it funny the jerk he just didn't care to do this... "So how are you doing bunny girl?" he asked. "That was one Halloween Gajeel. And I am doing ok." I replied. He walked closer

"Are you lying to me?" Shit no he isn't going to do is he? Then he got me in a headlocked and started to rub his knuckles on my head. Ow damn it Gajeel. "Stop it ok I am doing shitty what do you expect when you are about to lose your whole family and have to marry someone you don't even know." He let me go and backed off a few steps. "Lucy you're not alone I'm…" he tried to speak but Levy interrupted him by putting her whole body in between us. "Leave her alone we don't want any funny business here." She said timidly but still holding her ground. Wait does she think he is trying to mess with Me.? Then Erza and Mira stood behind her and said "If you don't leave her alone you will suffer our wrath."

I burst out laughing. Erza, Mira and Levy all looked back at me with questioning looks on their faces. I pushed throw them and said "You guys got it wrong this is my friend Gajeel, he is going to be walking down the aisle with you Levy." Their jaws dropped. "Wait which one do I have to walk down with?" he asked. "Levy is the one with blue hair and you better be nice to her you big lug." I replied. "Wait I have to walk down with a shrimp?" he said Levy started to blush. She was always embarrassed by her height. But then she shocked all of us and said "Why do I have to walk down with metal face over there?!" Gajeel looked shocked for a minute and Erza and Mira were getting ready to defend Levy if they had to but Gajeel started to laugh "Haha the little shrimp has some fight in her so I guess its ok." He said and turned around. Levy was full blown red by now. "Don't forget we are going out for lunch after this Gajeel. We will meet you at Lava's after you are done with this you better make it over there as fast as you can." I said sternly "yeah yeah I will met you over there." He said and waved his hand as he walked. UGH that big lug! They all looked amazing in their dresses.

"Okay these are the ones did you guys grab the right sizes?" I asked. "Yeah but they are a little too expensive and we didn't bring that much money with us..." they said sadly. Huh they thought they had to pay? "Um you guys do know this is one of my father's stores right?" They looked at me shocked. "Yeah this is one of his side businesses along with the Arcade I told the boys about. I mean the name of the store is Forever Heartfilia." Then Levy said "Well we thought you dad just owned the railway and airports." "Well this store was mainly run by my mom when she was alive but now my dad has Cancer running it." "Yeah Baby..." A man with corn rolled hair in a black suit and sunglasses on said. "Oh hi Cancer We will be taking these three dresses and can you deliver the suits tomorrow by noon?" I asked. "Of course Sweet cakes." He replied. "Do you think you should be calling a young girl by these sexiest names?" asked Erza angrily. "Oh I am sorry Mam" he replied.

When we got to Island 8 every one sat down and I introduced the Laxus and Jallel to Gajeel. After a little bit Sting and his brother Rogue walked in along with some girl with silver hair. "Hey baby." He tried to kiss me. I moved my face away. Is he trying to bug me? "Hi um I'm Yukino. I'm one of Stings friends." The Girls said. I looked into her eyes and could see the sadness in them when she saw what Sting was doing. She must love him. The rest of the night I could sense that Sting was trying to piss me off but when he wasn't trying to piss me off he would stare lovingly at Yukino. When Sting and I finally got time alone I decided to ask him what was going on and to see why he accepted the request from my father when he was clearly in love with Yukino. "Sting I can tell you are trying to bug me all day... and I was wondering why? Not just Why you were annoying me but why did you agree to all this when you clearly love Yukino?" He looked shocked at first and then sighed "My dad made me and I was hoping to annoy you enough so you would stop this marriage." So he doesn't want to get married either. I can't force him to go through with it I mean his father made him but then how am I going to stop this. "I will get try to get you out of this you just got to go along with me ok?" His eyes started to sparkle. "Of course I will do anything." But the big thing is how am I going to get out of this?

 **Sorry it took forever for me to post this but my computer is acting up. So what do you think is going to happen? Will Lucy find a way out of this? And what is happening to Natsu right now? Next chapter might be the last chapter and I hope to be able to post it soon at least between 2-3 days. I will try to get it on sooner if I get a lot of reviews. Also I would love to hear what you guys think is going to happen. Talk to you guys again soon.**


End file.
